Driving Miss Steele
by SmileRose
Summary: This story is sort of in line with an American holiday that we celebrate on July 4th. Will Ana be able to reclaim her independence? Ana was an ordinary girl who had dreams of stardom. Once her dream came true, she longed to return to her normal life. Will a mysterious driver help her find her way? AU and OOC.


**A/N**

**I am so sorry! I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't allow it to happen to me, but it did! I've turned into one of _'those authors.'_ You know the one, the author that starts story after story after story and then NEVER finishes ANY of them! No, I'm not talking about my facebook girls, so don't even go there!**

**Gah! **

**The good news is, short of a major catastrophe, ALL of my stories will be completed. I give you my word. I'm still having challenges with Christian and Ana-Hanging at The Catch but have no fear, the outline is complete. I merely need to fill in the blanks but I'm having a hell of a time with it. (Blame it on my ADD! That's a song by the way!)**

**Any who, here's another one-shot (or short story) for you. I hope you likey!**

**APOV**

"Ana! Ana! Ana! Ana!" The crowd thunders my name.

"Thank you everyone, thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate each and every one of you. It seems like only yesterday, I was a college student looking for a part-time job. How that led me here, to perform in front of all of you is still beyond me."

* * *

_"Ana, did you hear me?" Jack shouted at me while I was wiping down a table at the local coffee/latte shop that Jack owned. Everyone came to Jack's for his miracle coffee and smooth tasting lattes._

_"What is it Jack?" I asked as he brought me out of one of my many day dreams, dreaming of stardom, fame and fortune. Little did I know..._

_"You're on." Jack snapped at me._

_"I'm...I'm on?" I asked nervously, he was going to give me my shot._

_"Yes, sing one of them folk songs you're always humming about while we close down the shop." _

_Come on Steele, it's now or never. This is what you wanted, just a chance. Take it! I thought silently to myself. I ran to the break room and grabbed my guitar._

_"Hello everyone, my name is Ana and I'm going to sing you a song..."_

_"Ana," Jack exclaimed with glee. "That was amazing! Ana? Can you hear me Ana? Ana?" Ana?"_

* * *

"Ana! Ana! Ana! Ana!" The crowd continues to roar as I'm brought back from my thoughts.

I gaze out amongst the sea of people, people who paid money to see me perform. It's still too much for me to comprehend. The crowd is roaring, the venue is booming with sounds of my fans demanding more. They're always want more from me, but I have nothing else to give.

I can't breathe. I run from the stage as though I am running for my life, running for my sanity, running away from all this madness.

"Ana!" My agent calls out to me. "Ana, you're going the wrong way! Come back!"

I don't turn, I don't go back, I keep running. What I'm running from or where I'm running to, I'm not exactly sure. I only know that I must leave the spotlight and attempt to live a normal life.

**Grey POV**

_"We've not heard from you in two months, you can't run anymore."_

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do! I can run if I want! I'm free!" I shout as squeeze my cell phone so hard, I fear it might shatter in my grasp.

_"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"_

"I don't know what I'm going to do or where I'm going to go. I only know that I'm going somewhere where I can blend in. Somewhere where people won't give me a second look!"

_"You can't blend anywhere! You're beautiful. People will always look at you! You need to accept it and get your ass back here. You have a business to run."_

"Sorry, no can do. I'll be in touch." I say as I end the call.

I'm about to place my phone in my coat pocket when I feel it vibrate. I look at my phone and I see that I have a text from Kate.

***Please come home. I miss you, I love you.**

**Yours always,**

**Katie Kat**

I never meant to hurt her. I merely did what I thought would make my parents happy. I owed everything to them, my parents saved me and I know they want me to be happy. Happy for them meant for me to meet a nice girl and fall in love.

Kate is beautiful, smart, ambitious and she's a ball buster. She doesn't take any crap from anyone, including me. She was just what I needed, or so I thought. I tried to convince myself that I was in love with her but it didn't work. We were only married six months when I asked her for a divorce. She was devastated as she thought everything was fine in our perfect little world.

We were the ultimate power couple, attending charity functions and galas. Kate was born for this type of lifestyle, for basking in the limelight. She loved being the center of attention, matter of fact she craved it. I didn't and that's when I decided that this sham of a marriage needed to end.

It was a quick mess-free divorce, I gave her plenty of money, although she does well enough on her own, I thought it was the least I could do for breaking her heart, as she put it. I don't think I broke her heart, I broke her ideal.

"I'm sorry Katie." I whisper as I delete her text.

**APOV**

I jump in the car and shout "Drive!"

"Ma'am?" The driver replies.

"You heard me, drive! Let's go!" I shout as I try to catch my breath.

"Yes ma'am."

Ma'am? I'm a ma'am? My drivers usually call me Miss Steel. I wonder if I jumped in the right car?

"Driver?" I say quietly.

"I apologize ma'am." The driver says as he rolls up the privacy glass.

"No, wait." I say as I tap on the glass. "That's not what I mean."

"My apologies ma'am."

"Oh for goodness sakes, please call me Ana." I plead.

"Sorry ma'am, no can do. May I address you by your last name ma'am?"

My last name? Does he not know my last name? Does he not know me? How can this be? Perhaps he's just teasing me? I find this quite interesting. Let's have some fun.

"Do you not know who I am driver?" I purr knowing full well what my voice can do to the male species.

"I do not ma'am." He replies rather flatly.

Maybe he really doesn't know me. Hmmm...

"My name is Ana. Ana Steele."

"Very well Miss Steele. I apologize for not knowing your name or who you are for that matter. I'm not much for pop culture and the likes of it. The manifesto merely states to take subject passenger to LAX."

"Well driver, there's been a change of plans."

"Ma'am? I mean, Miss Steele?"

"No airport. Take me down the coast."

"The coast Miss Steele?"

"Yes, PCH. Highway 1. The highway that follows the beach. You **_are_** a driver, I assume you know the way."

"My apologies Miss Steele, I do know the way."

"Do you really have to call me Miss Steele? Can't we lose the formalities for just one night."

"Sorry Miss Steele, no can do." He says as I see his beautiful eyes peering through the rear view mirror.

I gasp at their beauty, "Driver, would you mind removing your hat?"

"If doing so will please you, Miss Steele."

He slowly removes his hat. I watch as his bleached blonde wavy hair is set free. It looks soft, I'd like to run my fingers through his hair.

"Will you do anything I say, so long as it pleases me, driver?" I move forward and lean in on the railing where the privacy glass would normally divide us.

"Forgive me, Miss Steele. I get paid to drive you to your destination and nothing more. I did not mean for you to misconstrue my statement."

"No apologies needed, driver, but does that mean you won't do anything I ask in order to please me? Hmmmm..."

I don't know what the heck I'm thinking? Flirting with a driver? What's wrong with me?

"Pleasing you would most definitely fall under another category, Miss Steele."

"Oh?" I ask as I wring my finger in his hair, it is soft. "What category is that driver?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you merely making polite conversation with the hired help?" The driver asks.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." I say with conviction and a bit of curiosity as I wonder what the driver has in mind.

"Personal gratification."

"I see." I say as I watch a smile spread across his gorgeous face. "Your personal gratification or mine?" I ask.

"Why not both, Miss Steele?"

"Why not indeed, driver."

I hear him chuckle, his smile getting bigger. He's hot!

"What's your name driver? That is, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind at all Miss Steele, my name is Grey. Elliot Grey."

"May I call you Elliot? Or is that another formality that you will heed?"

"You may call me Elliot." He says as he smiles a smile that for whatever reason I feel is just for me. I'm swooning over my driver! Yup! I need to get away!

"Thank you Elliot, it's a lovely night. Don't you think?"

"Indeed it is Miss Steele."

I get lost in my thoughts as I look out the window, the waves are crashing against one another, not sure of which way to go. The sea is lost and confused, just like me, wave upon wave crashing against each other.

It makes for a beautiful show but if you get too close, the waves will crash down upon you and suck you in, then you are lost...forever.

"Oh great, you're still going to call me 'Miss Steele' even though I'm calling you Elliot?"

"I'm afraid so Miss Steele, I have a set of rules that I live by."

"I see, you sound very anal Elliot."

I suddenly feel myself thrown to the left side of the car. We're swerving!

"Holy crap Elliot!" I shout as I grab at the seat in order to pull myself back up.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele, there was a um...I thought I saw some sort of animal on the road."

"Uh huh, can you pull over please? I need to get some air." I ask feeling a little bit dizzy. The winding road made me a little car sick and that swerve didn't help matters.

"Yes Miss Steele, give me a moment to find a safe place to pull over."

"Ok."

**Grey POV**

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I entertaining thoughts of getting lost in this beautiful starlet? This is how things got started with Katie and I am not going down that road again.

_What road? The marrying road? You don't want to marry her, you want to fu..._

"Elliot?"

"Yes Miss Steele?" I ask being brought back from my deviant thoughts.

"Is it ok for me to step outside?" She asks.

"Of course Miss Steele, one moment." I say as I quickly jump out and rush to open her door.

Holy hell and what the fuck?! When did this happen?

I see two long legs stepping out from the door followed by a pair of beautiful creamy thighs and the remainder of her beautiful body follows. She is stunning, absolutely stunning and the moonlight only adds to her beauty.

Surely the gods broke the mold after this breathtaking Venus was created. She stands before me wearing nothing but high-heeled shoes and a bikini of all things. Four triangles strategically placed to protect those magical areas where one would covet and stake their claim. A claim that I would gladly call...home.

"Something wrong Elliot?" The delicate beauty asks as she smirks standing before me in all her glory. She knows what she's doing and she's loving every minute of it.

Sorry baby, you look like a hot piece of ass but I've been there and believe me when I say, "I've done that and so much more!" I think to myself as Katie comes to mind.

"No Miss Steele, everything is fine. Just fine." I say as I follow her to the stretch of beach that is before us.

"This is Malibu." The beauty says as we are now near the water. She's since taken off her high-heeled fuck me shoes and has them dangling by the straps on the end of her finger.

"Would you mind holding these for me? On second thought, never mind!" She shouts as she drops her heels and runs in the water.

"Miss Steele, please. I don't think you should be doing this!" I shout as I start to take off my shoes. What if she's high on drugs or something, she could drown. "Come back!" I shout.

Shit! I quickly kick off my shoes and socks.

"Leave me alone! I want to be normal again, can I just be plain old Ana Steele? I want to be normal!" She screams as she dives in the water.

"Miss Steele, swimming in the Pacific Ocean in the middle of the night is far from being normal." I shout as I take off my pants and shirt.

"Really?" She says as she emerges from the powerful waves that continue to crash down. She turns and smiles at me. "This is pretty tame...well, for LA it is!"

She looks sexy as fuck, dripping wet. The moon illuminates her perfect body. I can see the droplets of sea water running down her delectable body, caressing her every curve as they shimmy down her neck, towards the crevice of her breasts, laving her pretty pink nipples. The droplets continue their journey South, down to the 'V' of her magical place. I can see every inch of her body perfect body. Thank fuck for the white bikini!

Our eyes meet and for a split second, I feel as though she can see right through me. Her eyes light up and for a moment it's absolute bliss. I feel pain in my face as I come to the realization that I am smiling and so is Miss Steele. A true genuine smile, it is in the moment that I decide to throw out all my rules.

I want her. God help me, I want this beautiful starlet with every fiber of my being. It has nothing to do with her apparent fame, that shit does nothing for me. If anything, her fame and notoriety are a distraction for me, one that I don't want or need. It's her and her alone, she's bared to me, both figuratively and literally. It's as though our souls are revealed in our smiles to one another.

Fuck it! I'm going to take her in the ocean! I walk slowly towards her with nothing but unbridled desire coursing through my body. The look in her eyes reveal that she too, feels the same way.

As I think of the many things that I'm going to do to her and the many positions of how I'm going to fuck her, I see a huge wave readying itself to crash down on my starlet.

"Miss Steele! Watch out!"

She turns to face the tidal wave and then proceeds to scream as she runs towards me. I, in turn run after her but I'm too late. The wave has sucked her under.

I dive in and swim with full force, numbing my body and mind. "Miss Steele!" I shout as I come up for water. I can't find her. "Miss Steele!" I shout once more. No movement. I dive back under and continue my hunt, searching for the treasure that the ocean is attempting to take from me. I lose all sense of time and I begin to black out, I'm desperate to find my treasure. Forgetting that I need to come up for air. I cannot lose her, just another fifteen seconds, I know I can find her!

Darkness...

I feel a touch that jolts me and I immediately shoot for the surface. I cough out the seawater that I swallowed. What the fuck? I fucking forgot to breathe! Why the fuck would I forget to breathe?! Then it hits me. Miss Steele! I dive back under and pull her up. She's not breathing! I quickly carry her to the sand and give her mouth to mouth. Thankfully after three breathing assists, she turns to her side and coughs out the seawater.

"Oh thank God you're ok Miss Steele, you scared the living shit out of me."

"What? What happened? I don't understand." Miss Steele says as she quickly sits up.

"Easy Miss Steele, you were hit by a rather large wave. The undertow sucked you in and pulled you under, I almost lost you."

"Oh God Elliot, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She says as she begins to shiver.

"No worries Miss Steele. Come, let's get you home now, you're going to get ill if we don't get you out of this clothes."

"No worries, just follow me." She says as she jumps to her feet as though she didn't nearly lose her life a mere few minutes ago.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I pick up our clothes and shoes.

"My place, it's right here." She says as she points to one the many beach houses along the Malibu coastline.

* * *

"Elliot? Elliot? Are you ok?" The starlet asks as she's in the kitchen making hot cocoa for us to warm up.

"I'm fine, thanks for the clothes by the way." I say wondering why the fuck she even has men's clothes at her place.

"No problem, it's a good thing my big brother uses my place to crash every now and then."

A brother? Good, no boyfriend then? No, beauties like her are bound to have a boyfriend or two, or maybe even three. Just do it. Find out.

"Your brother huh? I thought they would belong to your boyfriend."

Ana looks at me and smiles, "Nope, they don't belong to my boyfriend."

That's it! That's all she's going to say? Fuck!

"Something wrong Elliot?"

"No Miss Steele, not a thing."

She walks over to me, wearing white booty shorts that only accentuate the tiny curve of her beautiful derriere and a barely there tank top sans bra.

She kneels between my legs and gingerly passes me a cup of hot cocoa.

"It's my special recipe, I hope you like it." Miss Steele purrs.

I lift the cup to my lips, she won't take her eyes off of me. I slowly take a sip and while I taste this liquid chocolate heaven, I notice Miss Steele's nipples have hardened.

Oh fuck.

I gulp and say, "This is heaven Miss Steele. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." She says as she takes the cup from my hands and places it on the coffee table, "And just so you know," she stands and slowly straddles herself on top of me while I feel my erection growing bigger and harder. I still, as she lowers her face in front of mine. "The reason this clothes could not belong to my boyfriend is because I don't have one."

She kisses me gently on the lips and feel it run through my entire body. This woman, this starlet has magical lips. We break apart much too soon for me. It was such a gentle and loving kiss, but it was filled with carnal desire.

"Elliot that was fantastic." She moans as she leans her forehead against mine.

"That is was Miss Steele."

The starlet has tears welling up in her eyes. Why?

"Elliot, will you make love to me?"

"There's nothing on this Earth that I would like more...Ana."

"Elliot you called, me Ana." The starlet smiles and kisses my nose. "You called me by my name."

"I did indeed, and now you must call me by my name." I say as I take the plunge.

"I thought I did, Elliot."

"That's my brother's name, my real name is Christian, lead me to your bedroom."

**A/N**

**What do you think? Should I keep going? Please review, pretty please with sugar on top. :P**

**Rosie**


End file.
